poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystic (class)
Mystic The Mystic is beyond logic. By mending themselves with the flow of the natural world, Mystics have found a way to literally become one with Pokemon. They can place their souls into a pokemon’s body and use them to their own ends. The Mystic sacrifices their human body to become one with nature. Mechanic Mystics possess Pokemon, this complicates their turns. A Mystic who is possessing a Pokemon can still make a Trainer Action, can still Issue a Command and may still Shift. To Shift they must use the possessed Pokemon’s Speed Capabilities. As a Trainer Action, or as Issuing a Command, the Mystic may use a Move, that the Possessed Pokemon knows. If they do, they may not Issue a Command or use a Trainer Action, according to what the Mystic used the Move as (Issuing a Command or Trainer Action). Using a Borrowed Move while Possessing a Pokemon counts as the Possessed Pokemon’s Move, not a Trainer Action. Cross Classing Cryptozoologist: Mystic, 16 INT, Encountered at least 2 Legendary Pokemon Empath: Mystic, 14 CON 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Mystic Gifted Features 'Possession' Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will - Drains 10 of user’s HP per use. Target: A Pokemon. Effect: Roll a Capture Roll, and call it a Possession roll on 1d100, subtract half of your WIS stat from the result. If you roll under the target’s Capture Roll, it is Possessed. While Possessed, you are in complete control of the Pokemon. You may act during an Encounter as any normal Pokemon would. You have access to the Pokemon’s Move List, Abilities and Capabilities. You may leave a Possessed Pokemon during your turn as a Trainer Action. If you are Possessing a Pokemon and you are captured, you are trapped until the Pokemon is sent out of its Poke Ball, at which point you may remove yourself from the Pokemon. You may use Trainer Features while Possessing a Pokemon, unless the Feature specifically says that you cannot. While Possessing a Pokemon, using a Move counts as your Trainer Action. If you are Possessing a Pokemon and they are killed, you die as well. While you are Possessing a Pokemon, your Body is left unconscious. It cannot make checks and it may not act on its own accord. 'Borrow' Daily Trigger: You leave a Pokemon you were Possessing. Effect: Choose a Move on the Pokemon’s Move List, whom you are leaving after Possessing them. This is considered a Borrowed Move. You may perform the Borrowed Move, once, as a Trainer Action during the next 24 hours. Blunt Weapons User Fist Weapons User Mystic Features 'Ancient Pulse' Prerequisites: Mystic, 17 WIS Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Non-electronic, inorganic Items. Effect: You can identify the abilities of any non-electronic, inorganic Items and know how to activate their abilities and use them. 'Commune With Nature' Prerequisites: Mystic, an Advanced Class Free Action League Legal Static Action League Legal At-Will Effect: Whenever a Pokemon gains experience while you are Possessing them you may sacrifice 5 HP of your Trainer HP. If you do, the Pokemon gains 1.5x the amount of experience they would gain normally. This replaces the amount of experience they would normally gain. 'Claws' Prerequisites: Mystic, Closer to Nature Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Trainers or Pokemon. Effect: Use the Move Scratch. Use your STR modifier ATK stat. 'Closer to Nature' Prerequisites: Mystic Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: When you take Closer to Nature, your Charisma stat is permanently lowered 1. As long as you are above 50% of your full HP, an 8 hour rest will recover HP equal to 25% of your full HP. 'Empathic Pulse' Prerequisites: Mystic, 18 WIS Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will - Drains 3 of user’s HP per use. Target: Adjacent Pokemon. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add you WIS modifier. If the total is 10 or greater, you can understand the target’s desires and feelings. 'Empathic Pulse +' Prerequisites: Mystic, Empathic Pulse Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will - Drains 3 of user’s HP per use. Target: Adjacent Pokemon. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add you WIS modifier. If the total is 10 or greater, you can read and understand the target’s thoughts. 'Fangs' Prerequisites: Mystic, Closer to Nature Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Trainers or Pokemon. Effect: Use the Move Leech Life. Use your STR modifier as your ATK stat. 'Life Berry' Prerequisites: Mystic, 16 WIS, 16 STR Trainer Action League Legal At-Will - Drains 5 of user’s HP per use. Target: Berry. Effect: When you use Life Berry on a Berry, it returns to the peak of its flavor and life. If you use a Berry within 10 minutes of it being targeted by Life Berry for any Berry mixing, add 1 to the value of the food you make. 'Loan Shark' Prerequisites: Mystic, 17 STR Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You may perform Borrowed Moves while Possessing a Pokemon, even if it’s not the Pokemon you Borrowed the Move from. 'Nature Skin' Prerequisites: Mystic, Closer to Nature Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: Add your WIS mod added to your STR mod multiplied by 5 to your total HP. 'Prophet' Prerequisites: Mystic, 16 WIS Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You know lore relating to any local legendary Pokemon. 'Share with Nature' Prerequisites: Mystic, Owned Pokemon who is loyal and has evolved at least once Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: Whenever you target a loyal Pokemon you own with Possess, treat your Possession Check as if you rolled 0. 'Sponge' Prerequisites: Mystic, an Advanced Class with a Prerequisite that includes Mystic Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You may Borrow up to 3 Moves per Day. If you have Channel Borrow, you may still only borrow a total of 3 Moves per Day. 'Tree Hugger' Prerequisites: Mystic, 16 WIS Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You can speak to plants that are at least 20 years old, and with a limited response they can inform you of anything that may have touched them in the past 24 hours, any Berries that may grow on them, or any Pokemon who live nearby and commonly visit. 'Zoopathy' Prerequisites: Mystic, Empathic Pulse Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will - Drains 5 of user’s HP per use. Target: Adjacent Pokemon. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add you WIS modifier. If the total is 15 or greater, you can telepathically talk to the pokemon in its language for 4 hours. Category:Base Classes